The Solder And The Reaper
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: (Was supposed to be in the RWBY X Overwatchsection but it wasn't showing up)They thought they got rid of us. We should have killed them when we had the chance. We trusted them. They betrayed us. They tore our family apart. We'll make them pay. Now the people call us criminals. If only they knew. We will have our revenge. No matter the cost. Written by Jack.
1. Chapter 1: The Soldier

**Me: Glory to Overwatch! It's finally here and I have to say I LOVE IT!**

 **Jasper: You only love cause' you spam Reaper nearly every game.**

 **Me: Says the girl that can only beat me when she spams Junkrat's traps.**

 **Jasper*blushes*: S-shut up I can beat you with any other character in the game!**

 **Peridot: Both of you shut up. Fuckin' casuals.**

 **Me/Jasper: WHAT PLAY ME RIGHT NOW I'll destroy you! *Grabs Peridot and races to the living room***

 **Ashe*Sweat drops*: Hey wait for me! *Turns to viewers* BlackDagger456 Does not own RWBY or Overwatch but highly recommends you go watch/ play them. * Continues running* You guys better not have started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Just A Soldier**

We look in on a White Fang outpost in Vale White Fang grunts loading supplies into trucks a lieutenant watching over the operation. Moments later footsteps could be heard running to their position putting everyone on edge, the tension soon died down when two more soldiers came into view. One of them carrying what appeared to be a girl on their shoulder.

"Lieutenant Gray, you won't believe who we caught spying on the operation." The soldier said placing the girl, along with what appeared to be her weapons, on the floor.

The whole group was shocked. Glaring back at them tied up and gagged was Blake Belladonna.

Blake had long, wavy black hair with catlike amber eyes along with, light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. She had a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow on top of her head. She also wears a detached scarf like collar around her neck.

Her attire consisted of black low heeled boots along with stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes with an emblem of white belladonna flowers. She had black ribbons on both of her arms along with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. She also had on a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt.

Gray walked up to the tied up girl bending down to remove the gag he spoke.

"Good to see you again commander."

"I'm _not_ your commander." Blake responded venomously glaring at the White Fang lieutenant.

"Be that as it may, Adam will-"

THUD

"No, no, nooo!"

Gray was cut off as all heads turned towards the alley the scream came from only to watch in surprise and slight fear as one of their own was laid out on the floor and another was dragged into the darkness.

Gray turned to two grunts. "Go check that out could be a Grimm."

Complying the two ran over to their fallen brother helping him stand up only for them to duck as another of their comrades came flying at them ,hitting a generator which took out some of the lighting in the alley.

"What the hell was that!?" Grunt 1 exclaimed looking around wildly.

"Did you see anything?" Grunt 2 said to Grunt 3 as each of them pulled out their swords.

A moment passed before Grunt 1 became angry. "Enough games! I know you're human come out and fight!"

Immediately after he said that the man was punched in the face sending him into the wall. The figure responsible then proceeded to duck under the slash of Grunt 3 before performing a spinning back elbow on Grunt 3 with enough force to snap his neck his weapon dropping out of his hand.

Catching it, the figure slashed at Grunt2 taking his head off before being grabbed by Grunt 1. The figure proceeded to elbow him in the chin before backhanding him away in time to counter the grunt he attacked earlier knocking him out once more before grabbing another punch sent by Grunt 1 before taking his head and slamming it into the wall.

Everyone was shocked. A random human had come out of nowhere and systematically destroyed four of their members. None was more shocked than Blake and not just because she knew first how tough the white fang where but because she knew who this person was.

But she was just a rumor wasn't she?

That's when the light in the alleyway came back on revealing the appearance of the mysterious attacker.

It was female about seventeen years of age by the looks of her, same as Blake. She wore a blue, white, red and black leather jacket that was zipped all the way up, catching a glimpse of black body armor underneath along with a black harness with ammo pouches attached to it. Multiple rifle shells were strapped to his left arm just below his shoulder with red metal gauntlets covering his hands. Black military trousers covered his legs whilst another ammo belt was strapped around his waist, a holster which housed a large black pistol also attached. Black military grade boots protected both his shins and feet whilst also allowing him to deliver a large amount of force with them.

The majority of her head covered by a strange mask of some sort. The mask gave off no expression and seemed simple in design, the only high tech piece of equipment on it seemingly being the long red visor that protected his eyes. Only the top of her head could be identified, showing a furrowed brow with the tip of a long scar present on the left side of her face along with long yellow hair.

While the couldn't see it everyone present knew that on the back of the jacket In front of a symbol **(Overwatch symbol)** in dark red was the number seventy six. Now you may be wondering, how would everyone know that?

Well, it's because this was the girl that had been rumored to be raiding White Fang camps for the past six months. The girl that had been killing soldiers without mercy without remorse.

This was the girl known as Soldier 76.

Gray looked at his men, becoming angry as he saw how fearful they were of this, human girl.

"What are you waiting for!" He shouted turning around grabbing his weapon, a machine gun, firing at the girl forcing her to take cover. "She's just one girl!"

Spurred on by their leaders' actions the remaining White Fang soldiers quickly climbed onto the rooftops opening fire on the girl.

The girl raised her weapon "Helix rockets." She said before darting out of the alley way.

Rolling into the barrage of bullets seemingly unaffected she fired three rockets at Gray each one hitting their mark as he along with the shipment exploded with enough to send Blake off the ground, somehow unnoticed by everyone, over Solder 76's head landing behind her. Then, still dodging oncoming fire, leaping off of a box she turned around as a yellow visor appeared in front of her face. Circles locking on for stun shots.

Firing her pulse rifle she hit her mark as she landing back on the ground the bodies landing behind. That's when she noticed Grunt 1 trying to crawl away and he noticed her in return.

"Nonononono." He said as Soldier 76 walked closer until she was right above him, the butt of her rifle aimed at his head.

"No, no, no PLEASE!"

"THESE!"

THWACK

"AREN'T!"

THWACK!

"YOUR STREETS!"

THWACK

"ANYMORE!"

 **CRUNCH!**

Blake gasped as she watched in horror as the final blow allowed the blonde vigilante to penetrate the back of the grunt's skull with her rifle.

Unfortunately this alerted said rifle wielding vigilante to her presence who looked up at her.

Blake was at a loss for words. "I-I u-uh." Blake didn't finish her sentence as a White Fang truck pulled up to the scene. Helping those who were still alive onto said truck.

"You don't get off that easy!" Soldier said chasing after them or he would have if a grunt didn't pull out a grenade.

"Eat this!" He yelled throwing the grenade with it landing in front of Blake who tried to get away.

Soldier 76 growled looking at the retreating truck before looking back at Blake just as the grenade went off.

A few seconds later the blonde slid out from the smoke her clothes tattered and burnt, she lay there for a moment before getting on her knees revealing an uninjured Blake who looked at her with wide eyes.

76 got up grunting and staggering as she did clutching a wound on her side before looking in the direction of the truck growling before picking up her weapon holstering it on her back.

"You, you saved me…why?"

76 looked at the girl causing her to flinch.

"Old habits die hard I guess ungh" She said falling to the ground only for Blake to catch her.

"Let me help you, I'll take you back to Beacon they can help you." Blake said worry in her voice for her savior who looked at her before nodding.

As they walked Blake couldn't help but speak. She was helping vigilante after all.

"They call you a criminal you know. They even say you're in league with that Reaper girl."

76 chuckled. "Who's to say I'm not."

Blake looked shocked. '"She's a murderer!"

"And I'm not?" 76 replied with a raised eyebrow.

Blake looked away. "Honestly, I don't know what you are."

76 chuckled once more. "I'm just a soldier."

* * *

 **And that marks the end of the our first chapter tell me what you think and give me some advice. here's a preview of** **the next one:**

 **Alarms were blaring as Atlas soldier rushed into the control room.**

 **As the enter the light flickers off and on.**

 **"Where is she!?"**

 **"Keep your eyes peeled she could be anywhere!"**

 **the lights flickered off again turning back on to reveal a figure with a bone mask in the middle of the room before turning off again.**

 **When it turns back on the soldiers surround the figure on the floor dead.**

 **The figure turns to the camera raising her gun.**

 **"Things are looking..Grimm"**

 **BANG**

 **Camera gets cracked before fizzing out and fading to black.**

 **Next time on The Soldier And The Reaper Episode 2 : Death Walks Among You**


	2. Chapter 2: Death Walks Among You

**Jasper: Welcome back to worst story on this site.**

 **Me: Hey!**

 **Peridot: Leave him alone Jasper it's not his fault he sucks.**

 **Me*Crying anime tears* I do not own RWBY or Overwatch I highly recommend you go watch/play them. P.S sorry for not uploading the whole summer my family had trips planned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Death Walks Among You**

We look in on the skies of Atlas, a ship hovering high above a prison was an airship. Inside we see a young girl piloting it, she wore a long black hooded trench coat with black leather armor underneath and a single bang covering the right side of her face which was hidden by a bone mask designed as skull. Dull grey metal greaves protected her calves and spiked metal gauntlet's protected his forearms. She had a muscular build, with what little flesh that could be seen an almost pale grey. Three shotgun shells were strapped to her chest piece while another six were attached to her belt.

"Athena are we in position?" She asked the onboard A.I tightening her greaves.

"Yes Reaper, however the likely hood of you finding the target alive is-"

"Let me worry about that." Reaper said as she opened the hatch doors. "Just be ready to pick me up."

She then jumped out the ship in a nose dive heading straight towards the prison.

 **(Down Below.)**

"Hey Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder why were here?"

Suddenly a shadowy mist dropped in behind the two atlas soldiers phasing through the ground into the prison.

"Nope."

 **(Inside the Prison)**

Reaper landed silently in the prison, ducking behind a wall as a guard passed her. Pressing a button on her greaves it showed a beacon about four floors down from her, moving through the prison she moved to the control room. Sneaking up behind the guard she kicked his legs causing them to buckle before grabbing and snapping his neck.

She then set up three small white turrets creating what her aunt called a death room before turning on the microphone.

"Attention prisoners, my name is Reaper I'm sure you've al heard of me as I am the one who has been hitting the Schnee Dust Company. However I cannot continue to do this alone I need people who I can count on to get the job done no matter who they kill."

This caused the prisoners to murmur among themselves. Even behind bars they had indeed heard of her, she was known by many names. Angel of death, monster, murderer, terrorist. Yes they had heard of the reaper and they were seriously considering her offer.

"I don't care who you are, and I don't care what you've done because frankly I could care less. As I said before all I want are men and women who can hold their own on the battlefield, were going to war folks."

As she was giving her speech a guard came in trying to stop her only to be incinerated by the turrents, when another came through Reaper just turned around and blasted a hole through his chest.

"My enemies aren't weak and they have a couple of badass Huntsman on their side, but if you survive you will be free."

They were murmuring to themselves now. Questioning whether or not to actually accept the girls offer, they'd be going against one of if not the most powerful family in the world.

"Now if this idea does not appeal to you I will let you walk away. But if you want revenge for what Atlas has done to you both Faunus and human alike then shout the name of our organization as a sign of solidarity, shout the name Blackwatch!"

It was quiet at first, nobody moved no one made a sound. That's when they heard it.

"Blackwatch."

"Blackwatch."

"Blackwatch."

"Blackwatch!"

"BLACKWATCH!"

"BLACKWATCH!"

"BLACKWATCH!"

Reaper smirked behind her mask. "Well alright then." She then slammed her fist on a button releasing every prisoner from their and at the same time deactivated the guards guns leaving them at a disadvantage. She destroyed the control panel before shadow stepping in to the thick of the battle.

The girl walked ran through the carnage occasional shooting multiple guards down to save her new comrades, seeing more guards coming through the entrance she used her wraith form to quickly pass through the bodies in her way teaching them.

" **DIE!DIE!DIE!"** She yelled using her Death Blossom to sweep through the guards leaving only mounds of flesh and bones in the aftermath.

Hearing something behind she quickly took out two more guns before turning around only to see a dead soldier and a wolf faunus with white hair and a blindfold standing over him. Removing his claws from the guards back he nodded to her before jumping back into the fray.

Giving a silent thank you Reaper continued her way through the facility finally making it to her destination. She opened the door to reveal a bruised dark skinned women chained up with an eye of Horus tattoo under her eye.

Reaper slowly walked towards the women taking her mask off and pulling back her hood to reveal a seat of dark red hair.

"Aunt Pharah?"

The women looked up only to gasp in horror at what she saw.

"R-ruby? W-what happened to you?"

"I'll tell you later, right now I need to get you outta here." Ruby said putting back on her mask and slinging her aunts arm over her shoulder.

Together the two of them walked out the room and back into the main cell block preparing for a fight. Only to find the battle over with the inmates waiting for her cheering as she came into view.

Pharah chuckled. "Seems you've amassed quite a group little one."

Ruby groaned at her aunts' nickname for her. "You're never dropping that title are you?"

Pharah's response was to ruffle Ruby's hair as she led the inmates outside where she once again met with the wolf Faunus seemed to be staring into the snow ahead of them.

"Something's coming."

"How can you tell?"

"My semblance allows me to see the auras of others."

Ruby stared at him for a bit before activating her com. "Athena, send it down."

As soon as she finished her sentence a large capsule fell from the sky. Pharah's eyes widened as it opened to reveal her security chief armor.

"H-how? I thought everything was destroyed! "She said as she approached the armor, staring into the visor of the helmet.

"Yang and I managed to get it along with others away from Atlas hands." This caused Pharah to turn towards her as she put her armor on.

"Your sister is alive!?"

"Yeah, she's in Vale fighting against the White Fang using dads' field name." Ruby replied receiving a chuckle as her aunt finished putting on the armor.

"She always did admire Jack."

Ruby gave a chuckle of her own. "Yeah she did."

Silenced followed as the group stood at the ready expecting the Atlas military. Instead, to their surprise they were greeted with the sight of White Fang troops led by a woman and a man with a cane.

"Well…this is interesting." As she walked up to Ruby only to have her path intercepted by Pharah and the blind faunus.

"Go no further." He said flexing his claws attempting to look threating.

"It's alright you two." Ruby said walking past them.

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point I like that." The woman smiled. "My name is Cinder Fall, the man behind me is Roman Torchwick. We had originally planned to induct the people here into our organization but it seems you beat us to it so I have a proposition for you. You're going after the Schnees correct? If we join forces we could not only take them out but control this world as a whole what say you?"

Ruby turned to Pharah. "Choose wisely my niece but know I will be behind you every step of the way."

Ruby assumed a thinking position. 'If I join forces with her I could meet up with Yang in Vale, last I heard she had been captured but if and when she escapes I could feed her info from the inside.'

Ruby grinned. "Cinder Fall I accept your proposition." She said as they both shook hands.

I just have one condition."

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "That would be..?"

I want to 76 to myself. Me and that bitch have a bit of a rivalry going on and it's time we put an end to it."

Cinder smirked. "That can be arranged. This is the start of a beautiful partnership." She said as both groups started their journey to Vale both leaders smirked thinking the same thing.

'Arrogant fool you're just a pawn in the big scheme of my plans'


	3. Chapter 3: The Mask Comes Off

**Hey guys! I'm finally back on the site writing more stories for you all to enjoy I would like to take the time to formally apologize for being away for so long. Me and the rest of the gang were swamped with tests and quizzes from our teachers to prepare us for midterms comin' up. Anyway expect to see the next chapter of The Reaper to make an appearance soon as well as a new story from Ben and Kate.**

 **And now without further ado on with the story! (Side Note I'll be referring to Yang and Ruby as Reaper, Soldier 76 and Pharah only when they have their gear on. This goes for any other Overwatch character I decide to introduce as well)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The mask Comes Off**

'This is bad. This is really bad.' Blake thought as hurriedly carried her savior towards the infirmary of Beacon gaining wide eyed looks from her fellow students.

Considering who she had bleeding out on her shoulder it wasn't a surprise. Looking at the infamous Soldier 76 she couldn't help but worry about the girl, she may be a killer but she had saved her life. That had to count for something. Grunting the secret Faunus trudged on towards the infirmary only to stop when she felt the cold steel of a gun pointed at her head, turning her head slightly her eyes widened when she came face to face with James Ironwood the general of the Atlesian Military.

"Care to explain what you're doing student?' The general asked, pressing the gun further into her head.

"S-she saved my life. I'm trying to get her help." Blake stuttered. This turned out to be the wrong thing to say as Ironwood cocked his gun.

"I am giving you five seconds to leave that scumbag on the floor and return to your dor or else-"

"Or else what James?"

The both of them looked towards the sound of the voice revealing it to be the Headmaster of Beacon Ozpin as well as Glynda Goodwitcth. And they did not look happy.

"I believe you have overstayed your welcome here James." Ozpin said calmly taking a sip of his coffee as Glynda glared furiously at Ironwood.

"Ozpin you can't just ignore the fact that-"

"She's trying to save the life of a girl who did the same for her?" Ozpin cut him off raising an eyebrow.

"But she's-"

"Yes."

"The damage-"

"I know."

"Ozpin you can't just-!?" Ironwood stopped midsentence as a purple glow surrounded his body before he was thrown into a wall causing cracks to form. The students watching winced as the general hit the wall, they turned to look at the cause of the generals misfortune only to quickly run back into their dorms as Glynda glared at them.

"It's time you left James." She said as she used her semblance to slowly lift Soldier 76 into the air. "We can talk about what _you_ were doing out past curfure later Ms. Belladonna."

Blake gulped.

And that's when Soldier started coughing.

 **(Medical Room)**

"What the hell happened?!" Beacons doctor said as Glynda and Ozpin quickly brought in seventy six who was bleeding profusely from her wound and coughing.

"A student brought her in she's suffered a wound caused by a grenade." Ozpin said quickly laying the injured girl on a bed. Only for his eyes to widen as a gurgling could be heard coming from underneath Soldiers mask as blood starting leaking from the top.

'She's been coughing up blood!'

Quickly, Ozpin took off the girls mask allowing her to breath and for the occupants in the room to finally get a look at her face.

"Oh my god." Glynda said as she recognized the girl despite there being a large diagonal scar present on her face.

"…Get Qrow and Tai on the phone."

 _ **(Three Days Later)**_

Yang groaned as she slowly woke up, reaching for her mask she noticed it wasn't attached to her face. Panicking she quickly looked around the room for it.

She was about to get out the bed only for the door open forcing her to try and hide her identity from whoever came in.

"I don't think that will be necessary Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin said making Yang flinch as he walked into the room a cup of coffee present in his hand.

'Shit!' Yang thought as she lowered her arms and glared at Ozpin, who simply chuckled as he walked over to her bedside.

"Now, now no need for that looking for this?" The Headmaster said as he reached into his coat and pulled out Yangs mask.

The vigilantes' eyes widened as she attempted to grab the item only for her to wince as she grabbed her side. Seemed she still hasn't fully recovered from her injuries when she saved that girl.

Yang growled at the Ozpin. "What. Do. You. Want."

Ozpin smiled. " _I_ would like to make a deal with you…however there are people who would like to meet you first."

He then gestured to the door as two people walked through it making Yangs eyes widen in surprise.

The first one is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a somewhat heart-shaped tattoo.

The second a slightly older man that has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

She knows these people.

"Yang!" The blonde one shouts as he ran towards the girl.

Only to receive a gloved fist to the face sending him to the floor.

Noticing her weapon on the tableside next to her she quickly grabs and arms it, pointing it at the downed man.

"Don't you come anywhere near me!" She yelled her eyes changing from lilac to red.

The older man stepped in front of the gun in an attempt to protect his friend.

"Whoa! Easy kid, no one's gonna' hurt you." He said as he stepped closer only to stop when Yang put the gun to his forehead. "It's me kid good ol' uncle-"

"Qrow. You're my uncle, Qrow Branwen one of the three surviving members of team STRQ." Yang said shocking the occupants in the room.

"So you do remember me." Qrow said as his niece lowered her gun.

"It's the only reason I didn't shoot you." Yang said chuckling at her own dark humor.

Qrow just stared at his sisters daughter taking in her new appearance. She seemed so different from the kid he used to babysit, especially with that scar on her face and lip. When they went missing he blamed himself for not killing the Grimm fast enough to stop whoever took Ruby and Yang.

'What happened to you kid.' Qrow thought as he watched Yang grab her mask from Ozpin, her body still tense as if she was about to be attacked.

A cough from Ozpin brought the alcoholic out of his thoughts. "There are other matters we need to discuss with you Miss Xiao Long."

This earned him another glare from Yang. "I told not to call me that my last name is Morrison not the name of a disgraced Huntsman."

This caused Tai to wince at his daughters words…he hadn't exactly been the best role model after Summer passed.

"As I was saying I need to what happened to you and your sister"

Yang scoffed. "I'm pretty sure you know what happened to Ruby, I think she's going by Reaper now a days."

The three men's eyes widened in surprise at Yang words, especially Qrow and Tais. The sweet innocent silver eyed girl that they tried to raise was now a mass murderer. Tais eyes welled up with tears as Qrow took a particularly long swig of his flask.

"H-how?" Tai said after a moment of silence.

Yang looked at him for a moment before turning to Ozpin. "I'll tell you and Qrow but not him."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow before nodding as he took a sip of his coffee, motioning to Tai the blonde man took one look at Yang before he walked out the room. Qrow watched his friend leave a defeated aura around him before turning back to Yang. "What the hell happened to you Yang?"

The soldier sighed. "It's a long story."

 **(White Fang HQ)**

Ruby awoke o the sounding of someone knocking on her door. Groaning she tried to get out of her bed only for a pair of arms pulled her into a pair of breasts, looking up she saw her aunt sleeping peacefully while unintentionally depriving her niece of the need to breath. Ruby quickly shifted into wraith form slipping out of Fareehas arms before solidifying her body on the floor to catch her breath.

'Damn those things are huge!' Ruby thought as she looked at her own breasts with a slight pout.

While hers was a still growing B-cup her aunts was a solid double D-cup. A whimper brought Ruby out of her thoughts, the undead girls face turned into a frown as she watched Fareehas face turned from content to terrified as she shifted uncomfortably in the bed her hand patting the place her niece had once been. Ruby walked over to the bed they shared replacing her space with a pillow which Fareeha pulled into a hug.

When she was younger, she and Yang would be dropped off at her house while their adoptive parents were out on missions. Ruby smiled at the thought of the ones who took her and in her sister in, Jack Morrison, Angela Ziegler and Gabriel Reyes. Although they were both raised equally by them, the young red headed girl took a shine to Gabe, the man treated her like she was his own and taught her everything she knew about fighting and surviving.

She was brought out of her musing due to someone knocking on the door yet again.

It was Sigma the wolf Faunus who had located Cinders army a few days prior. He now wore a black bandana around his eyes with the Blackwatch symbol in the middle, he now had on a brown open jacket that had a fur hood and rolled up sleeves with the symbol of wolf with a sword in its mouth on the back as well as black pants and military boots. On his side he had Murasama sword in its sheath which contained a rifle mechanism with a magazine and trigger located below the sword's hilt.

"Cinder wants to see you."

 **(Twenty Minutes Later)**

Sigma walked behind Ruby **(AN: When I refer to her as Ruby she's wearing Origin Reyes clothes but with the Reaper mask on and crescent rose on her back.)** who had two plates of eggs, waffles and bacon in her hand and Fareeha, who was still wearing her night wear which consisted of a black undershirt and red shorts with white lines, towards the meeting room of the White Fang base. Around them both White Fang and Blackwatch operatives were at work doing maintenance or training with their weapons. There was some tension between the two groups as those in the White Fang hated the humans and Faunus in Blackwatch, they hated the humans because…well their humans.

As for their hatred for their own brethren, well that stemmed from the fact that they refused to leave Blackwatch from the White Fang. They may be criminals but they're honorable criminals.

Sigma 'looked' at his leaders' back, still undecided about how he felt about her. Her aura was black and unnatural almost as if it was dead. To those who didn't know her she was intimidating and ruthless but to her troops she was kind and understanding, although she'd punch you into the ground if she heard you say that. Ruby had made it clear to the Blackwatch operatives to not trust the Fang and to keep their eyes out for treachery.

Sigma like the others had obliged but it seemed he was the only one to question this albeit internally. Unlike his comrades Sigma didn't completely trust the one who had freed him if she wanted that she would have to earn it.

Any further thoughts were pushed away as the group approached the meeting room.

"This is where I'll take my leave." Sigma said as he turned around, only for his commanders' voice to stop him.

"No, stay with me." Ruby said her tone leaving no room for arguments as she shoved one of the plates of food into his hands.

"Sir?"

"I can tell you don't trust me, I can tell by the way you act around me, your tone and body language give it away." Ruby said shocking Sigma, while Fareeha yawned taking her plate from Ruby.

"I don't blame you. In fact I applaud you but for this operation to work everyone needs to trust one another." Ruby said grabbing the doorknob. "So as of this moment you're third in command."

And with that she walked through the door leaving behind a shocked Sigma

"You comin' or what?"

 **(Minutes Before)**

"Cinder are you Sure recruiting them was a good idea?" Emerald asked her master shrinking under the glare she gave her.

"Are you questioning me Emerald?"

Emerald eyes widened in fear. "N-no! It's just the rumors surrounding this girl are…well disturbing."

Roman nodded in agreement. "The kids' right." He said lighting his cigar and ignoring the glare Emerald gave him.

"This girl is not someone to trifle with, the SDC news can attend to that." Roman said as Neo dropped down from a crate using her scroll to talk.

'We can't trust her.'

It was at this point Cinder had enough of her subordinates questioning her. Eyes lighting on fire she shot a stream of fire at the group forcing them to duck out of the way.

"Any more questions?" The woman asked in a sickly sweet tone that made her subordinates shiver quickly shaking their heads no.

This was the scene Mercury walked in on.

He took one look at his boss and fellow subordinates before shaking his head, taking a seat at the table just as the handle to the door turned.

 **(Now.)**

Ruby, Fareeha and Sigma walked into the meeting room, with Ruby and Fareeha sitting down while Sigma opted to stand.

"I asked for you only Reaper, why are they here?" Cinder asked her eyes narrowing at the two in question neither flinching from her gaze.

"I go wherever my niece goes." Was Fareehas response as she shoved the bacon on her plate into her mouth.

"Besides." She said her mouth still full of food. "Who said she had to take orders from you?"

"Watch how you talk to Cinder." Emerald said angrily glaring at the Egyptian woman.

"And who are you? Cinders bitch?" Sigma replied coming to Fareehas defense, causing said woman to nearly choke on her food as she laughed.

Emerald growled in rage reaching for her weapons only to stop when Cinder sent a look her way. The black haired girl turned her attention to the blind Faunus.

"I suggest you hold your tongue around me." She said creating a fire ball in her hand. "Or you'll have more than your lost sight to worry about."

"And I suggest you stop threatening my third in command, or this is going to be a very short alliance." Ruby said unfolding the weapon on her waist transforming it into a large red scythe with a scope and a gun barrel before slamming it on the ground

The two leaders stared at each other for a while, neither moving or backing down before Cinder breathed out a sigh.

"Very well, let's get down to business." She said as both sides away their weapons.

"First off I need to know what your goal is an exactly what Blackwatch is as well, I get the feeling you didn't choose the name at random considering you already had uniforms prepared for your men." The amber eyed girls stated her calm demeanor returning once more.

Ruby looked and Fareeha the older woman giving a nod as she finished her waffles. Grunting in response Ruby tapped a button on her mask and a holo-projection of a woman wearing a kimono and sunglasses appeared.

"Hello, I am Athena pleasure to make your acquaintance." Athena said taking a bow. "I will be providing the information you seek."

Roman whistled at the sight of the A.I. "Now that's a fine piece of tech."

"Thank you sir, now as for Ms. Falls question. Blackwatch was an organization that was the covert operations arm of Overwatch. It operated under the radar and beyond the reach of any of the councils, it was led by Gabriel Reyes the original Reaper." Athena said all eyes turning to Ruby.

"What are you looking at?" Ruby growled making everyone look away.

"Blackwatchs' ultimate goal back then was to do the tasks that Overwatch couldn't to protect the world, however the current Blackwatchs' goal is to kill General James Ironwood and Jacques Schnee."

At this Cinders faction eyes widened at the piece of information. She wanted to kill to two of the most powerful and well-armed people on Remnant! Did she have a death wish?

Cinder only smiled at this.

"Well if that's the case I have just the right mission for you"

The three heads of Blackwatch looked at each other before Ruby spoke

"I'm listening."

 **(Beacon Infirmary.)**

"And that's what happened." Yang said finally finishing her tale.

Ozpin and Qrow stared at the girl eyes wide.

"Kid, I'm sorry." Qrow said regret and anger clear in his voice.

"It's not your fault Uncle Qrow." Yang said smiling softly. "And hey at least they went out in a Yang."

Qrow and Ozpin chuckled at the bad joke before silence filled the room.

"Ms. Morrison." Ozpin said gaining her attention. "I have a proposition for you."

The soldier raised an eyebrow." That would be…?"

"To honor those that came before you I ask you this…Will you become a student of Beacon?" Ozpin asked Yang staring at him in shock before she thought about.

If she accepted she' finally have to stop running from the mercenaries, cops and Huntsmen that were after her. Not only that, but she could gain some valuable information on Ironwoods plans if he was involved in Ozpins network.

She silently thanked Blackwatch for its worked as she thought this.

With these pros outweighing the cons she looked up at Ozpin a smirk present on her scarred lips.

"You got yourself a deal."

* * *

 **Jack: Holy shit this was a bitch to write my hands are literally shaking**

 **Ben: Told you not to write it all in one night dude.**

 **Jack: I didn't have a choice We've been away too long!**

 **Jasper: I'm going to have to agree with Ben on this one.**

 **Jack: Shut up! Anyway thanks for reading pleas Fav/Follow us and this story, have a good night everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack: Alright guys I'm finally back to updating this story.**

 **Jasper: Bout time, and when are you going to put up Chronicles Of The Authors Part 3?  
**

 **Jack: Okay 's Bens story not mine, 2. He said he'd do it once Kate finishes with Pat 1 and 3. Why are you being so impatient about this?**

 **Jasper: Because _you_ decided to put our story last and have Ben get to Remnant before us!**

 **Jack: Ben not even going to Remnant! He and Peri will mainly be based the DCU!**

 **Jasper: Then why is he posting it in the RWBY section!**

 **Jack: Because all the other Chronicles stories are there!  
**

 **Jasper: Ugh, fine just get on with the story.**

 **Jack: Fine, the Blackdagger team does not own RWBY or Overwatch please go support the creators.**

 **Chapter 4: The Soldiers New 'Friends', The Beginning Of Emeralds Induction.**

Yang growled as she pulled at the color of her uniform the outfit feeling uncomfortable on her skin. She'd been wearing her combat clothes for so long that it felt alien to wear anything else, the only thing she'd been allowed to keep from her uniform was her mask which earned her stares from the many students she passed in the hallway. The blonde soldier sighed as she approached the dorm room she was assigned to, this was it a new life, a new team….at least until she'd be able to join up with her sister again.

She sighed. 'Might as well get this over with.' Yang thought as she opened the door only to raise an eyebrow as she was violently pulled into the room and pinned to the floor.

On top of her was a seventeen year old girl with cold blue eyes and white hair tied into a ponytail on the side, on her right eye there was a scar.

She recognized this girl.

'Ah hell.'

"You've got some nerve showing your face here monster." The girl said venom dripping from her voice.

"I'm wearing a mask you can't see my face."

"Don't get smart with me!"

"Weiss stop!"

Wait a minute…Yang knew that voice.

Turning to the side the blonde noticed the girl she had saved a night prior, she'd healed up nicely the only remnants of last night showing in a bruise on her cheek. Standing next to her was a guy wearing a red a white baseball cap that slightly shadowed his eyes as well as black fingerless gloves, an open red with an upturned white color and short sleeves, a black t-shirt, blue pants and red and white sneakers. He had black hair and red eyes.

"Why!? Why should I stop there is a criminal in our dorm room!"

"One who's wearing the academies uniform." The boy said earing looks from his female companions.

Looking back at Yang they realized that she was wearing their uniform causing different reactions from the both of them. While Blake eyes narrowed in confusion Weiss's narrowed in anger as she thought back to three years ago.

 **(Flashback.)**

"AGGH!" Weis yelled as she fell to the floor her hands holing her right eye as it bled.

"I told you not to get involved kid." Soldier 76 said as she stepped towards her fallen body.

There had been no warning of her attack, no threat, no negotiations just violence. No one had expected it and why would they? The Schnee manor was one of the most heavily guarded places on Remnant one in which even the likes of the White Fang had failed to so storm and infiltrate, so imagine their surprise when a lone vigilante had come to do the same.

From what Weiss saw she could see why the girl was one of Atlas's most wanted yet at the same time she couldn't understand why someone only as old as skilled as her would walk down the path of a common criminal.

In hindsight it was foolish of her to attack her head on.

"Why?" Weiss asked her voice weak. "Why are you attacking us?"

"I don't need to explain myself to a spoiled brat." Was the soldiers reply as she pulled out a flash drive from her pocket.

Connecting it to a console the 76 began typing away at it and before long all the computers in the area had her face on it, if Weiss could see her face she'd have seen 76 smiling. Her work seemingly done the girl took out her pulse rifle before firing helix rockets at a wall creating an opening.

"Word of advice kid." The blonde said causing Weiss to glare at her. "Stay in the little leagues, gals like me are too big for you to handle.

With that she jumped out the window leaving an injured Weiss on the floor.

 **(Flashback End.)**

Weiss continued to glare at Yang even as her teammate helped her onto her feet, her father had deployed every resource at his disposal to try and get back whatever data the blonde had stolen but they had either come back empty handed... or didn't come back at all. As for the scarred super soldier she gave a nod towards Blake in thanks before making her way over towards the duffel bag she'd dropped when she was thrown into the room, placing it on the bottom bunk of a bed she started to unpack her things. Ignoring the confused looks of her new teammates Yang proceeded to pull out what she'd managed to save from Overmatches vault that ranged from a hi-tech sub machine gun, a low tech grenade launcher, her own weapon and hi-tech shurikens, and a long katana blade hidden in a silver sheath.

Having packed out her stuff Yang turned to the three students. "Hi I'm Yang and I'll be your teammate for however long I'm here so get used to seein' me."

 **(Twenty Minutes Later.)**

"Sooo, how's the new girl?" Asked one Nora Valkyrie as she and the rest of team JNPR stared at the girl who was the talk of the school.

"Need I remind you that the new girl is a wanted criminal?" Weiss said still glaring at Yang.

"I know it's awesome!" Was Noras reply causing her leader to sigh.

"Living under the same room as a criminal is _not_ awesome Nora." Jaune said as he slumped in his seat. ""In fact it's the complete opposite of awesome!"

"I'm sure we'll be fine Jaune." Said Pyrrha trying to reassure her partner. "I mean she can't be all bad, she saved Blakes life after all."

"Speaking of which." Red spoke up casting a glance towards his friend. "What were you doing at a White Fang base Blake?"

Blake flinched and began to fidget as all eyes were on her, she had no reasonable answer as to why she had been out so late doing what she'd done. Luckily she didn't have to come up with an excuse.

"She's back" Came the stoic voice of Ren Yang approached the table.

Weiss glared. "I don't believe we gave you permission to sit here criminal."

"I don't believe I need your permission to do anything Schnee." Was Yangs reply as she picked up her food.

Bringing a hand to her visor she pressed a button causing the bottom half to slide up into the red 'eyes' leaving everything but her eyes exposed. With that she began to dig into her food, it had been months since she'd eaten anything other than rations and those things tasted like dirt. Noticing that her tablemates had gone quiet she looked up to find them staring at her with wide eyes and shocked faces.

"...Is this going to be a thing with you guys or what?"

Snapping out of her stupor Noras eyes gained an excited glint as she pointed at Yangs face. "Where'd you get those cool scars!"

 **SQUELCH!**

An awkward silence encompassed the table as both teams stared at the now ketchup covered face of Yang, said blonde narrowed her eyes at Nora.

" ' . And how I got them is none of your business"

"B-but-!"

Before she could finish her sentence Yang got up cleaned her face and left the cafeteria, leaving the two teams in shocked silence.

 **(Outside The Cafeteria.** )

Yang cursed as she made her way back towards her dorm room, she knew better than to lash out like she was already on thin ice with Ozpin and his little group she didn't need to make it worse. Ozpin hid it well but she could see the suspiciousness in his eyes when she'd accepted his offer, it was one of the reasons she didn't like him. By all rights she should've been thrown in a prison cell sure she would've escaped but if she were the headmaster of an academy she wouldn't let a dangerous criminal in!

'Speaking of dangerous criminals.' Yang thought as she pulled out her scroll.

"Whatcha doin'?."

Reaching under her skirt to quickly pull out her handgun to press it to the forehead of a surprised Nora Valkyrie. Her eyes widening she quickly grabbed the offending arm before twisting it behind Yangs back, surprised the soldier quickly head butted the redhead before kicking her into a wall causing Nora to slump to the floor.

"Owww, what was that for!?"

Yang didn't answer as her eyes proceeded to widen in shock at what she was seeing on Noras now exposed thigh, there sitting innocently on her flesh was the tattooed symbol of a silver lion with a cross behind it.

 **(Skies Above Vale.)**

Emerald Sustrai jolted awake as the sounds of buzzing filled the compartment she was in, looking around she found the source of the sound coming from Reapers phone the seemingly asleep. The mint haired thief sent a glare the girls way, ever since they'd formed an alliance Emerald had been suspicious of the girl her actual goal. Taking out the head of the SDC _and_ the general of the Atlesian army? It was insane, ludicrous even...and they had chosen to involve her in their little schemes.

For some reason Ruby and Fareeha had decided to use her as a liaison between Blackwatch and the White Fang as well as Cinders faction. Why had she been given this great honor?

Well...

 **(Short Flashback No Jutsu.)**

"Because you'd be the easiest to kill."

Everyone stared in shock as Ruby gave her reasoning for choosing Emerald as a liason. "W-what?"

"It was either you or that silver haired guy and he seems like an asshole. Ruby said ignoring said assholes response. "So get suited up your coming with us.

 **(Flashback End.)**

Emerald sighed in annoyance at the buzzing coming from her 'squad leader' seriously how could she sleep through that? Getting up she made her way towards the undead girl intent on retrieving the damn device before a voice called out to her.

"I wouldn't do that." Sigma said stopping Emerald just as she was about to reach into Reapers pocket. "She _will_ catch you."

Emerald scoffed. "I've been doing this for years I'm pretty sure I can handle her."

This would be proven wrong for as soon as she touched the undead girls pocket she found herself flipped upside down with her legs hanging over her face. It was at this point that their pilot decided to cut in.

"Everything alright back there?"

Yeah, were good Korra."

"You sure? That was a pretty loud thud."

"Focus on keeping us in the air Korra." Came Pharahs reply from the co-pilot seat.

"Ah come on, what going to happen up-HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

 **That's all folks, sorry if this is a little short. Next I'll finally be updating For The Future, until then this is Ashe of the Blackdagger crew sighning off!**


End file.
